Tori's Adventure
by Storm the Wind
Summary: Tori Hoshi, a young girl with no home, has just became a new pokemon trainer. Now with the help of her childhood pokemon,Star, she plans to take on the regions' gyms, while also searching for her family.
1. Tori's Journey Begins

What do you do when you get bored and played about 5 pokemon games? … You make a fanfic using an OC!  
Pokemon is in no way mine, only Tori belongs to me.

Tori's Journey Begins

On the outskirts of the town of Pallet, a line of smoke rises in the air from the forest. "Man, it's so cold today!" Exclaims a young girl trying to make a fire. The girl looks around ten years old, has long green hair that's tied back into 2 ponytails, she's wearing a short ragged dress. She looks very sick from the cold. "Oh man, come on light!" She yells at the smoking wood.

In a lab in the town, a man is looking at a monitor that's watching the girl. "She's a complete wreck." A man in a lab coat says to several assistances. "Prof. Oak, how long has she lived in that forest?" An assistant asks the man. "I say she's been there about… three years now." The professor tells them. "W-What! Shouldn't we help her and give her a home to stay in?" One of them asks. "We've tried that. But she attacks anyone who enters her forest." The professor says while watching the girl. "Besides she's not alone."

The girl sighs as she gives up on the fire. "Ugh! I can't do anything right!" She yells as she messes with her hair. "Star star!" A small voice is heard. "Oh star! Welcome back!" She says excitedly as a small bird lands with a chuck of bread. "Good work Star." She pets the bird as she splits the bread and gives half to the bird.

"Professor what is that pokemon? I've never seen it before." An assistant asks. "Actually it's not too rare in the Sinnoh region. It's called starly." The professor explains. "What is she doing with a pokemon from so far away from its home?" Another assistant asks. "She's actually from Sinnoh. She got separated from her family and ended up in the forest with her starly." He explains. "A very sad story indeed, but I believe today is the day to finally interact with her." The professor says before standing up.

The girl and starly finish eating their bread. "Star can you help with the fire please?" She asks the bird. "Star star!" The bird chirps as he flaps his wings over the smoking wood. Soon a small fire starts. "Good job Star!" The girl exclaims. The bird chirps happily and flies onto the girl's shoulder. She sits near the fire so she can warm up. Soon they hear someone in the forest. "Sounds like we have a visitor Star." She says before whistling really loud.

Meanwhile, Professor Oak is traversing through the forest. "What was that sound just now?" He asks. He sees several red eyes in the woods. "Ngh! That can't be good!" He exclaims as the eyes fly at him, showing multiple giant bees with stingers on their hands. "B-Beedrill!" He exclaims as they attack him, he starts running. Soon the professor finds him surrounded by several groups of pokemon and tied to a tree by strings of silk.

"What business do you have in my forest?" The professor hears the girl as he notices her walking up. "Ah, just who I came to see." He says nervously, trying not to upset her. "Is that so?" She asks as she stops, her arms crossed and Star on her shoulder. "I have something special to tell you. May we have a talk?" Oak asks. The girl thinks before snapping her fingers. Suddenly a beedrill slashing the silk off Oak. "Ah, much better." He says, laughing abit.

The girl sits down on a stump and folds one leg over the other. "Enough small talk, please get to the point." She tells him. "Oh, of course." The professor says as he sits on a stump as well. "Your name, I believe you said once your name is Tori Hoshi right?" He asks her. "That right, my name is Tori, hailed from the region of Sinnoh." She says proudly. Star chirps at her. "Oh, and this is Star, he's my best friend." She tells him. "I see, why name him Star?" He asks her. "Cause since he was a baby, he never seems to be able to say his whole name, he just says star all the time. So I named him Star." Tori tells him.

"Interesting, anyway now for the reason I've came here today." The professor starts. "Isn't today your 10th birthday Tori?" He asks. "And what if it is?" Tori asks. "Well, the age of 10 marks the day a trainer can begin their journey to become a pokemon master. I wanted to know if you would take on this journey." He explains to her. "Hmm? What do you mean?" She asks, now confused and curious. "Are you up to the task of traveling throughout the region of Kanto?" The professor asks. "Travel Kanto?" Tori asks while lost in thought. "Does that sound good to you?" The professor asks while smiling.

"Are you kidding? That sounds amazing!" Tori says excitedly. "I can see new places and makes friends all over the region!" She exclaims. Star also looks very excited. "I'm glad you are so excited. How about you two come to my lab and I'll get you ready for your trip." The professor tells them. "Ok then let's go Star!" She tells her bird companion as her and the professor both stand and begin to walk out of the forest.

When they get to the lab, Prof. Oak hands some clothes to Tori. "Here you go; you should change into some new clothes." He tells her. "Oh okay." She says before beginning to undress. "Ugh! Not here!" The professor tells her before getting his assistant to find her a place to change. "What is with these clothes? I don't know what to do with these." She says from the room she's changing in. "Don't worry I'm sure you're get used to it." The assistant says, drawing on a sketchpad outside of the room.

After a couple of minutes passed, Tori comes out of the room. She's now wearing a small dress that is short sleeves and a skirt that's about 3 inches above her knees as well as a pouch on each side of her hips. The dress is mostly green except for the sleeves and skirt which are all pink. She is also wearing boots, which are green with white stars on the sides. "This feels so different than my old clothes." She says.

She and the assistant both walk back to the professor, who has everything set up. "Now then, take this." The professor tells her, handing her a red handheld device. "Hmm? What's this strange contraption?" She asks, examining it. "That is the latest version pokedex. Think of it as your personal tour guide for this world. It'll tell you the information on any pokemon you meet." Oak explains to her. "Interesting. Is that it?" She asks as she puts the pokedex away into one of her pouches. "Actually, we just received this device all the way from the Unova region and I want to give it to you." He tells her, showing her what looks like a large wristwatch. "What in the heck is that thing?" She asks confused. "It's called the C-Gear. From what I hear it's suppose to be what's, as the kids would say, "hip" right now." He explains as he attaches it to her left arm.

"So what does this do then?" Tori asks, Star looking just as confused as she did. "Well as it turns out, I've also got into them." He tells her as he shows he's wearing one. "With these we can communicate from far distance, also it has a map installed into it." He explains. "Wow! How cool!" She exclaims. "Now then last but not least here are six pokeballs." He tells her as he hands her six miniature balls. "In order to use them just push the button on them and throw it at a wild pokemon. Just remember it won't work on a pokemon that already has an owner and it's better if the pokemon is weaken." He explains. Tori puts the balls into her other pouch.

"I don't believe you need a starter since you got Star to accompany you. So I suppose you're all ready to be on your way." The professor tells her. "Thank you professor!" She tells him before giving him a hug, nearly cracking his spine. "Ugh! You're quite welcome." He says, trying to ease the pain. "One more thing you might want to think of taking." He walks over and gets her a small bag. "This should help you I'm sure." He says. Tori takes the back and puts it on over her back.

'After finally leaving the lab and telling the pokemon that live in the forest what she was going to do, Tori sets out to start on her journey along with her childhood friend, Star.' "We're going to be famous one day Star! I can feel it!" Tori says excitedly. " Star Star!"


	2. Road to Viridian City

Well someone advised me I should try a new dialogue system, so guess I'll give it a try. Also all pokedex information will be using the Unova pokedex from Black and White, along with any other important information.

Road to Viridian City

"Ugh! How does this thing work?" Tori asks herself, messing with the C-Gear on her wrist.

"Star?" Star chirps in confusion while perched on Tori's shoulder.

"I don't know where we're going or what we're even supposed to do." She tells Star, pressing a button on the C-Gear. Suddenly, Professor Oak is on the screen.

"Ah! Tori how nice to see you again so soon." The professor tells her. "It's good to see the Xtransceiver is working well."

"Oh professor, I'm sorry but I just can't figure this thing out yet." She tells him before laughing nervously.

"I see. Well I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon. Just try to learn along your way." He tells her confidently.

"You're right, We'll do our best, right Star!" She tells him as Star chirps excitedly. "Well we're gone, talk to you again when we reach Viridian City!" She tells him.

"Wait! I need to warn you of so-," The professor begins but is cut off when Tori hangs up. ".. Be careful on your way there." He says, abit nervous.

While shutting off the Xtransceiver, Tori also figures out how to work the map. "Oh there we go!" She says. "Now we can find our way around." They begin walking down the path to Viridian City.

After a few moments of walking, Tori notices a pokemon eating in the grass. It was a small bird with a brown head, black back, and red feathers.

"Wow what's that thing?" She asks "Hmm… Oh! That's right!" He exclaims before pulling out the pokedex that the professor gave her.

"Spearow, the tiny bird pokemon. It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey. Spearows are also very violent and will occasionally attack other pokemon and human." The pokedex tells them.

"Wow the professor wasn't kidding. This thing is awesome!" She says before putting it away. As she looks back up, the Spearow suddenly attacks Star.

"Star!" Star yells in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Star! Are you ok?" She asks as Star slowly get back up but is attacked again. "That's it! Star use gust!" Tori tells Star.

Star begins to flap his wings rapidly, causing a small windstorm. The Spearow gets caught in the attack and is thrown around.

"Spearow!" The yells as it hits a tree and then flies off.

"Yeah you better fly off!" Tori yells before laughing. Star flies back onto Tori's shoulder. "You did great Star! It's a good thing the Pidgeys back in the forest taught you gust." She tells him with a smile. Star chirps excitedly.

As they celebrate, a large army of Spearows fly into the air, including the one they just beat.

"…Uh oh." Tori says abit nervously and laughs abit. "Uh sorry about earlier, I think we're just gonna… run!" Tori yells before running off, but is suddenly grabbed by a much larger pokemon and is forced into the air. Tori begins to freak out.

"Fearow!" The pokemon shrieks. It's a large brown bird.

"What is this thing?" She asked before pulling out the pokedex.

"Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak." The pokedex tells her.

"Oh man! This is not cool!" She yells has she puts the pokedex away. "Let me go you stupid bird!" She yells.

Star flies up in front of Fearow, making it stop moving forward. "Star Star Star!" Star yells at the giant bird.

"FEEEAROW!" It shrieks at Star before smacking him away and into a tree.

"Star!" She yells before noticing the Spearows coming at her. "Ahhh!"

"Pidgeot!" They all hear a shriek before a powerful windstorm forms.

The powerful wind makes fearow drop Tori. "AHH!" She scream before landing something. "Huh? What is this?" She asks, noticing she's on the back of another rather big bird.

The bird lands in the tree that Star fell into. Tori gets off and carefully helps Star. "Star are you ok?" She asks worryingly.

"Star star." He answers weakly.

"Thank you for your help." Tori tells the bird that saved her and bows. She then proceeds to take out her pokedex again.

"Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto. By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees." The pokedex tells her.

"Wow how majestic!" She exclaims. Star chirps with envy.

Soon Fearow recovers and this time attacks Pidgeot. The two begin to fight each other but the Spearows also begin to attack.

"Oh no! We gotta help Star!" Tori exclaims. Star seems eager as well. Then they both hear something.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip, Squirtle water gun, Charmander ember!" Tori hears Prof. Oak as three pokemon attack the Spearows.

"Professor!" Tori yells, surprised to see him here.

"Sorry Tori, but I forgot to mention about the Spearows' territory." The professor tells her.

"Well thanks a lot old man." Tori says, looking abit annoyed.

"Hey I came to help didn't I?" He asks before laughing abit.

"Whatever." Tori says. Suddenly a flock of Spearows attack the professor's pokemon. "Oh no! Star let's do this!" She tells her partner, who nods his head and flies into the main flock.

"What are you doing? Tell him to get away now!" The professor warns her, trying to fight the Spearows that are attacking him off.

"Star! Use swift!" Tori yells to Star.

"Swift? I wasn't aware Starlies could use that move." The professor says as he watches.

Star begins flapping his wings as stars begin to shoot out at Fearow, but all miss. Fearow just laughs as it ignores Pidgeot and now aims for Star.

"Now Star! Do it!" Tori yells. Suddenly Star begins using gust again. The Fearow, again, laughs at that pathetic attack. "Heh that's right keep laughing." Tori says before smirking.

Fearow soon notices the Spearows are beginning to fly off. "Fear? Fearow?" It shrieks in confusion before looking around and noticing numerous stars flying around. "Fearow!" It shrieks as the stars begin attack Fearow.

"Now Star! Use swift!" Tori yells as Star uses the attack again, this time the attack splits into two paths from the gust of wind and hits both of Fearow's wings.

"Feeeeaaarow." It moans as it passes out onto the ground. The Spearows retreat at the fall of their leader.

Pidgeot and Star both land in front of Fearow. Both chirp happily.

"How in the world then Star learn those moves?" The professor asks as Tori jumps out of the tree she was in.

"Well when we lived in the forest, the Pidgeys there taught Star gust. As for swift, he seemed to know it ever since I met him." Tori explains

"Interesting. Perhaps he learned it from another pokemon in the wild before meet you." The professor theorizes. "And what about that trick using the two attacks together, what do you call that?" He asks.

"Oh we call it Shooting Star Storm! Did you like it? We been practicing it for 2 years!" She explains.

"Well it was definitely a way to catch Fearow off guard. I say good show." The professor says as the two bird pokemon comes to them. Star flies onto his spot on Tori's shoulder.

"By the way professor, do you know this pokemon?" She asks before stroking Pidgeot's head.

"Actually, Pidgeot has a trainer. A young boy from Pallet Town." He explains. "He left it here to protect the area from the Spearows and Fearow."

"Wow! I hope I'll get to meet him along the way." She says excitedly. Star also seems excited.

"Perhaps you will. He once went all around Kanto, collecting gym badges so he could participate in the pokemon league." He tells her.

"Wow! Then it's settled!" She exclaims. "I'll follow his footsteps and challenge this league as well! Only I'll do it better!" She says while laughing.

"Heh well good luck to you Tori." The professor says.

Soon Prof. Oak heads back to Pallet Town, followed by the three pokemon he had brought.

"Even though he wanted to help, the old man really didn't do anything." Tori says before laughing. She then turns to Star. "Let's go Star!" She tells him. Star chirps excitedly. Tori begins to run off as she says bye to Pidgeot and thanks it once again.

"Next stop Viridian City!" Tori exclaims.


	3. Team Rocket Commander Luke

Team Rocket Commander Luke

Tori and Star walk into Viridian City, just as the sun begins to go down, and look in amazement.

"Wow! This place looks pretty cool." Tori says as they walk around. "The only problem is I don't know what to do here now." She says. "I'm supposed to find gyms in order to collect badges… But I don't know where to look for them!" She shouts, drawing a lot of attention to her.

"Hey you!" Tori sees an officer woman nearly run her over with a motorcycle.

"Whoa! Careful with that thing!" Tori yells at the woman.

"You're new in town aren't you?" The woman asks, ignoring what Tori said.

"And what if I am?" Tori asks, sounding annoyed. Star also chirps angrily.

"Well I should warn you, as of the last 4 months, this city is run by Team Rocket." The woman warns them.

"… Never heard of them." Tori says not looking amused.

The officer falls over in disbelieve. She gets back up quickly after. "Either way, I advise you to go indoors for the night. Anyone who wonder around after dark is at risk of being attacked by their gangs." She warns them before riding off.

Tori and Star both just look annoyed. "I don't have to what she tells me." Tori says. Star chirps happily as they continue to walk. They soon reach a rather large building. "Hmm? Wonder what this place is." She says as she walks through the entrance.

"Oh welcome." A nurse greets them. "May I help you today?" She asks them.

"Uh, no thanks. I was just curious about this building. What is it anyway?" Tori asks the nurse.

"Oh! You must be a new trainer." She says to them. "Well this here is a Pokemon Center. These are located everywhere; cities, towns, and even some on the road." She explains. "I'm Nurse Joy, it's nice to meet you." She smiles at them.

"I'm Tori, and this is Star." She tells Joy. Star chirps happily.

"How about you two stay here for the night? Lately it's been dangerous to be out this late." She tells them.

"Oh well.." Tori thinks for a moment. Before she gets a chance to answer though, all of the lights turn out. "What the? What's going on?" Tori asks, looking around.

"Oh no!" Joy shouts before running off.

"Hey wait up!" Tori follows the nurse into another room. As they enter the room, the lights come back on.

"Oh my!" The nurse cries out. The room looks like it's been ransacked.

"What's wrong?" Tori asks. "What is this room?"

"This room is used to keep trainers' pokemon when they leave them in my care. And now they're all gone." Joy explains, looking depress.

"Is it those rocket guys? Another woman said they mostly attack during the night," Tori tells her.

"I'm afraid so." The nurse sighs. She turns to Tori but finds her gone. "Uh.. Wasn't she just here?"

Tori walks around outside. Star chirps abit nervously. "I ain't staying in a town full of thieves and thugs." Tori tells Star.

As she walks around, someone walks up behind her and grabs her.

"Hey! Let go!" She yells, trying to fight back before they cover her mouth with a rag and soon she passes out.

"Ugh!" Tori soon wakes up in a strange room. "Hey! Where am I?" She looks around, she starts walking forward but walks into a glass wall. "What the!" She yells before figuring out she's in a glass container.

"Oh so the baby chick wakes up." Tori sees a guy in a black suit with a large red R in the middle. The guy has short red hair with yellow streaks in it. "Welcome to my base of operation." The man tells her.

"Let me out of this thing!" Tori yells at him, banging on the glass.

"Oh I would, but I'm not going to." He says calmly. "Now be a good girl and listen to my demands." The man grabs a chair and sits in front of the container.

"Like hell I will!" She yells at him before kicking the glass.

"Oh my, watch the language missy." The laughs at her. "How bout we start with intros? I'm Luke, commander of Team Rocket in Viridian City." He tells her.

"Rrrr! Don't toy with me you bastard! Let me out of here!" She continues to yell.

Luke just laughs at her again. "Dear, it's pointless to fight if you don't listen first." He says with a smirk. Tori calms down abit. "Very good then," Luke begins. "Now then to business. I want you to join us." He tells her.

"What!" She asks. "Are you really this dumb? Why would I join a group of petty thieves?" She asks.

Luke continues to smirk. "Perhaps you're cooperate for your little birdie." He says with an evil chuckle.

"Give back Star!" She yells now getting really mad.

"We're return him to you when you agree to our proposal." Luke tells her. "I hope you make a wise choice." He says with a smirk before getting up and walking out.

"Rrrr! Coward!" She yells at him. When he leaves, she just sighs and sits down. "I hope Star is okay." She says to herself.

"Star Star!" Star chirps furiously. Star is locked up in a birdcage.

"Ugh! What an annoying pest!" Luke says, glaring at Star.

Star uses swift and hits Luke's right eye.

"AHHH! My eye!" Luke yells in pain. Star laughs at him. "RRR!" Luke growls and moves away from Star. "I hope Giovanni feeds you to his Persian!"

Tori is throwing a pokeball against the glass and catching it when it bounces off. She sighs. "Man it's so boring in here."

"Oh my god you're so freaking annoying." Tori looks up and sees a boy about a year or two older than her. He is wearing half of a mask that covers the right side of his face and his entire mouth. He's wearing a black suit and a fedora hat.

"Who are you?" Tori asks.

"That's none of business. Now stay back." He tells her before taking out a pokeball. "Go Heracross!" He throws the ball and a big blue Hercules beetle appears. "Break the glass." He orders the beetle, which rams the container and makes it shatter.

"Oh, um thanks." Tori tells the boy. She runs out of the room.

"Hmph! How pathetic." The boys says to himself as he returns Heracross to its pokeball.

Tori finds Star in the next room. "Star!" She exclaims as she runs over to him. Star chirps happily.

Tori opens the cage and Star flies out and onto her shoulder. "Let's hurry out of here." She tells him.

Before she gets a chance to run, they get surrounded by Team Rocket members. "Oh damn it!" Tori exclaim.

All of the members throw pokeballs and they become surrounded by some medium size bats .The bats all attack at once.

"Star! Shooting Star Strom!" Tori tells him. Star begins using his swift and gust attacks at once. The stars from swift begins rapidly strike down each bat, taking out multiple ones at the same time. The stars also knock out the grunts. Soon only Star and Tori are still conscious. "Let's go!" She tells Star before beginning to run again.

They soon find a large room with white line over it, sorta like a tennis or basketball court.

"What is this place?" Tori asks.

"It's called a battlefield. Are you really that new?" Tori notices Luke at the other end of the field. He laughs. "I'm pretty damn tired of being nice to you!" He yells at her.

"What a coincidence," Tori begins, "cause I'm getting pretty damn tired of hearing your voice!"

Luke laughs and draws a pokeball. "Go Gible!" He shouts before throwing the ball. Out of the ball, a small land shark-like creature appears.

"What on earth is that thing?" Tori asks as she pulls out her pokedex.

"Gible, the land shark pokemon. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too." The pokedex explains.

"Wow. So impressive." Tori says sarcastically. "Let's go Star!" Star flies over to the battlefield.

"Give up now! Your little trick will have no affect against Gible!" Luke tells them.

"RR! Star use swift!" She tells Star, who uses the attack. The stars make a direct hit but seem to do little to nothing to Gible.

"Now it's our turn! Gible use bite!" Luke commands. Gible runs and jumps at Star and traps him in its teeth.

"Star!" Star chirps in pain.

"No! Star!" Tori yells, gets ready for her next action but is interrupted by another voice.

"Heracross! Brick break!" The masked boy yells. His Heracross runs in and attacks Gible, getting Star free.

"What the hell!" Luke yells.

"I'm done playing with you! Star! Use wing attack!" Tori yells. Star charges at Gible and strikes it with its wing, sending Gible flying into Luke.

"Gahhh! Luke grunts in pain.

"Get rid of them Heracross! Use megahorn!" The masked boy yells.

"Hera! Cross!" The giant beetle yells as its horn glows and charges at Luke and Gible.

"No stop!" Luke yells! Heracross strikes them both. "Gahh!" Both Luke and Gible yell in pain.

"HERACROOOOOSS!" Heracross yells as he sends the two flying off.

"You haven't seen the last of me you brats! I'll be back!" Luke yells as he and Gible disappears with a twinkle.

"Wow you're so amazing!" Tori says before turning to see both Heracross and the mask boy gone. "Huh? Where did they?" She asks as she looks around. Star lands back on her shoulder.

"Well Star, let's head out!"Tori says as they head out. Tori stops suddenly. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Back at the Pokemon Center, now morning, a riot is breaking out. "Where the hell is my Charmander!" "I left three pokemon here! Where are they now!" The angry trainer are surrounding Nurse Joy and her pokemon.

"Star! Star!" The trainers turn to the front doors of the center and see Tori with a cart of pokeballs.

"H-Here you go." Tori looks really tired and exhausted.

The trainers all run over and look through the cart and find their respective pokemon before leaving the center.

"Oh thank you Tori! And you too Star!" Nurse Joy thanks them. "Is there any way I can thank you?"

"One room please." Tori says weakly before passing out and snoring on the floor. Star lands on top of Tori's head. Both Star and Nurse Joy start laughing.


	4. Tori Meets Giovanni

Tori Meets Giovanni

A day after returning to the Pokemon Center, Tori attempted to leave Viridian, but is instead greeted by the trainers she helped.

"Excuse me, but is it true you single-handedly took out Team Rocket?" A boy in the crowd asked.

"Uh, what? Not really." She answers, both her and Star look confused.

The trainers continue to try to ask questions. Eventually Tori goes into confusion and looks dizzy.

"Leave me alone! Star help!" Tori exclaims. Star flies over the trainers and uses gust on them, forcing them away abit. During this time Tori runs off and Star soon follows.

Elsewhere, a man covered by shadows is watching a monitor, watching Tori run.

"This is the girl who defeated you?" The man asks, stroking the head of a big cat.

"I am a disgrace to the name Team Rocket!" Luke, who is across from the man, says. "Please, give me another chance; I'll take back Viridian in one shot!"

"Is that so? First, tell me what you know of this brat." The man tells Luke.

"She's a new trainer, she comes from the Sinnoh region, judging by her tanned skin I'm guessing she spends more time outside than in, and.." Luke tells before getting interrupted.

"I meant the important details you overachieving bastard!" The man yells.

"Ugh! Of course. Her name is Tori Hoshi, a spirited little brat. Her only pokemon is a Starly named Star." Luke explains.

"So she's a new trainer?" The man asks with a smirk. "I do love new trainers."

"Uh, really sir?" Luke asks.

"Of course. They're the easiest to break." The man says before laughing manically.

Back with Tori and Star, they're both hiding in an alley.

"I think we should leave this town soon." Tori tells Star before laughing. "I hate being crowded."

"Oh don't leave yet." Tori looks behinds her and sees a woman walking up to her.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Tori asks the woman.

"My name is Kurai, I'm an assistant at the Viridian Gym. Our leader would like to know if you want to challenge him." She explains to Tori.

"Uh.. What's a gym?" Tori asks, her and Star give cute blank expressions.

"Hehe, adorable." Kurai laughs abit. "A gym is where you are intended to defeat a gym leader and win a badge," She explains and shows Tori a feather-like badge. "These badges are your tickets to get into the Pokemon League. All you got to do is collect 8 of them."

"Wow! That's it?" Tori asks excitedly. Star seems to glare at Kurai.

"So please follow me." Kurai tells her as she begins to walk off. Tori follows behind her.

They soon reach a rather large building. Tori looks in awe as she is led inside.

As she steps in, the door behind her closes and is sealed off.

"Well that's not good." Tori says as she looks at another Pokemon battlefield. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Ah, so you finally decide to show up." Tori hears a voice as she notices a man hidden in darkness on a monitor over an arch on the other side of the field.

"Are you the leader of the gym?" Tori asks as she walks to her side of the field.

"That I am, I also happen to be the main head of Team Rocket." The man explains

"Oh this is suddenly making sense to me." Tori says innocently.

"If you wish to challenge me, you must first defeat Kurai." The man tells her.

Kurai suddenly appears on the other side of the battle field, she's now wearing a black top that shows the top of her breast and a long black skirt, the top has a large red R in the center of it, just like Luke's suit.

"Head Commander of Cerulean City's Team Rocket, Kurai!" She introduces herself.

"I don't care." Tori says with a bored expression.

"Why you little brat!" Kurai seems pissed off but regains herself quickly. "Let's begin!" She exclaims before throwing a pokeball. "Let's do this Sneasel!" A large bug-like creature standing on two legs, it has long claws on both hands.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Tori asks as she pulls out her Pokedex.

"Sneasel, the sharp claw pokemon. A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal Eggs by having one lure the parents away." It explains.

"Let's go Star!" Tori exclaims, putting the pokedex away. Star flies on to the field.

"Now let the match begin!" The man says.

Only a second after hearing that, Sneasel already slashes Star out of the air.

"Star!" Star shrieks in pain.

"Hang in there Star and show that thing swift!" Tori exclaims. Star flies up and uses the attack on Sneasel, who simply swats the stars away. "What the!" Tori asks in shock.

"Isn't this entertaining Luke?" The man asks Luke, who is still with him.

"Hehe, I guess I can't say I'm surprised. Kurai is one of the best of Team Rocket after all." Luke answers.

"Giving up already brat?" Kurai asks Tori before laughing.

"Heh not a chance!" Tori exclaims, her and Star both smirk confidently.

"Ugh? What are you planning?" Kurai asks, now curious.

" Star! Shooting Star Storm!" Tori exclaims. Star uses it's gust and swift combo. The stars fly everywhere, destroying a number of lights. Sneasel is doing it's best to block the stars.

"Haha! This old trick isn't going to help." Kurai says while laughing.

Sneasel also laughs before noticing something in the windstorm. It narrows it's eyes, trying to see.

"Star!" Star shrieks as it charges at Sneasel and strikes it with it's wing.

"Snea!" Sneasel is knocked out of the windstorm and lands infront of Kurai, knocked out.

"I-Impossible! What happened?" Kurai asks, looks shocked.

"Simple really, I used the storm to blind Sneasel so he wouldn't see Star's wing attack coming." Tori explains, smirking in victory.

Suddenly Tori hears clapping. She looks up at the man on the monitor.

"I'm actually impressed. You are much smarter than I gave you credit for." The man tells her. "Are you sure you don't want to join Team Rocket? I promise you will get the highest of respect as my right-hand partner."

"How bout you just show yourself so we can battle!" Tori yells at the man, who is now laughing.

"What a shame. I could've made you a true pokemon master. Very well, a deal is a deal. I'll accept your challenge." The man tells her. Suddenly, the man appears on the other side of the field.

"What the?" Tori asks in surprise.

"My name is Giovanni, the head boss of Team Rocket and the Viridian City Gym leader. " The man introduces.

"Tori Hoshi, from the region of Sinnoh and the girl whose about to kick your ass." She tells him with a smirk.

"Very well then. Go Nidoking!" He tosses a ball as if he doesn't care and a monstrous purple creature comes out and roars, making the ground shake abit.

"Whoa! What in the hell is that thing?" She asks, sounding abit afraid, pulling out her Pokedex.

"Nidoking, the drill pokemon. One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick." The Pokedex explains.

"Ugh! Now you come up with a terrifying detail!" Tori yells at the device before putting it away.

"Heh just surrender now and I promise you bird friend will remain unharmed. All you got to do is join us." Giovanni says before laughing.

Tori and Star both look confused. "What are you talking about?" Tori asks. "I can't fight with Star, he's still needs to recover from fighting Sneasel."

"Then you are going to surrender by default then?" He asks before laughing more.

"Heh, do you take me for an idiot?" Tori asks with a smirk.

Giovanni stops laughing as he sees Tori reaching for her other pouch and pulls out a pokeball. He suddenly goes wide eyed as she pushes the button on the ball and gets ready to use it.

"No way!" All of the Team Rocket members exclaim at once.


	5. The Second Pokemon, Escape From Viridian

The Second Pokemon, Escape from Viridian

"Are you trying to be entertaining or are you just bluffing?" Giovanni asks Tori.

"Heh let's go!" Tori exclaims before throwing the pokeball. "Come out Butterfree!" Out of the ball, a large purple butterfly appears, flying over the ground.

"Freeee!" The Butterfree shrieks excitedly.

"That's it?" Giovanni asks before laughing. "My Nidoking will stomp the powder out of that bug!"

"Try it! Butterfree fly up and use stun spore!" Tori exclaims. Butterfree flies above the field and begin releasing yellow spores around, but missing Nidoking completely.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Giovanni asks, sounding unamused. "Nidoking! Prepare to crush that bug!" Nidoking roars.

"Now Butterfree use sleep and poison powder!" Tori exclaims. Butterfree starts spreading blue and purple spores now, still missing Nidoking.

"I've had enough games! Nidoking use horn drill!" Giovanni orders. Nindoking roars as the horn on it's head begins to spin.

"Now Butterfree! Gust!" Tori exclaims playfully. Butterfree begins to use gust. The multiple spores in the air begins to swirl into a spiral.

"What's this!" Giovanni asks as Nidoking is hit by the attack. Nidoking begins to roar but soon calms down and passes out on the field.

"Like it? I call it Spore Typhoon." Tori explains. Butterfree flies around happily. "Practiced for an entire year since I first met Butterfree."

"You think this will stop us?" Giovanni asks. "Nidoking! Rise and use horn drill!"

While Butterfree is celebrating, Nidoking gets back up and is about to attack.

"Butterfree! Look out!" Tori yells! Nidoking strikes at Butterfree.

"Heracross!" A Heracross intercepted the attack, using it's horn to block Nidoking's.

"A Heracross?" Tori says in confusion.

"What is this! You have another Pokemon?" Giovanni asks.

"Of course she doesn't. She's too pathetic ." They hear a voice. Giovanni and Tori both notice the masked boy in a dark corner of the room.

"Hey! Who are you calling pathetic?" Tori yells at the boy.

"Who do you think nature girl?" The boy asks, making Tori get flustered. Star and Heracross look at each other and sigh.

"Anyway, Heracross! Megahorn!" The boy commands. Heracross uses its horn and overpowers Nidoking and flips it. When Nidoking lands a cloud of dust rises.

"Nidoking! You failure!" Giovanni yells before returning it to its Pokeball. When the dust clears out, Tori and the masked boy are gone.

"Hmm… Make sure they don't leave Viridian." Giovanni orders his two commanders.

"Yes sir!" Luke and Kurai both respond.

"Prepared to be punished if you fail me!" He yells at them before walking off. The two commander both gulp in fear before running off.

Outside of the gym, Tori and the masked boy are walking away from the building.

"Are you going to leave me alone soon?" Tori asks, still abit annoyed.

"It's you whose been in my way. I plan to take back control from Team Rocket. So stay out of it." The boy tells her.

"Hey I would if I could! But they seem to be drawn to me, kinda like you've been." She teases him.

"You're as pathetic as Team Rocket." He says unamused.

"Hmph! Well we're out now! So let's go our separate ways already!" Tori walks off. Star and Butterfree follow behind her.

"Hmph." The boy grunts. Heracross snickers abit. "Oh shut up you oversized beetle!" He yells at the Pokemon before walking off. Heracross stops and follows.

Tori makes a stop at the Pokemon Center.

"Oh what a beautiful Butterfree you have." Joy says. Butterfree shrieks excitedly.

"Thanks. We've been friends for a year. Also she's the only bug that doesn't scare me too badly." Tori explains.

After resting for an hour or so, Tori leaves the center and heads out of Viridian. When she is on the edge of the city, she is suddenly surrounded by a large group of Team Rockets.

"Oh come on! Isn't getting beat by a new girl trainer just not humiliating enough to make you leave me alone?" Tori exclaims.

"To cover the world in devastation!" Tori hears a familiar female voice.

"To create chaos in every nation!" A familiar male voice.

"To destroy the relations of truth and love!"

"To rise beyond the stars above!"

"Kurai!" She exclaims as she appears with her Sneasel.

"Luke!" Appears with his Gible.

"Stealing Pokemon at the speed of light!"

"Just surrender now or prepare to lose this fight!"

Tori and Star both just stare at them blankly. "I'm sorry what? You lost me somewhere." She tells them.

Both of the commanders look annoyed. "We just spent the last hour on that motto!" Luke exclaims.

"You should work harder on it." Tori tells them.

"Enough of this! Sneasel! Attack!" Kurai yells as her Sneasel runs at Tori.

"You as well Gible!" Luke yells as Gible follows in.

"Star get ready!" Tori tells him as the small bird prepares to fight.

All of a suddenly a Pokeball lands in between them Tori and the two Pokemon.

"Ugh! Now what?" Tori asks as the Pokemon releases the Pokemon inside. A pokemon that looks like a scarecrow fused with a cactus appears. "What on earth is that thing?" Tori asks as she pulls out her Pokedex.

"Cacturne the scarecrow Pokemon, Cacturne is the evolve form of Cacnea. It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat." The Pokedex explains.

"I don't what or who's it is! Sneasel get rid of it!" Kurai yells before Sneasel attacks the Cacturne.

"You too Gible!" Luke shouts before Gible attacks as well.

The Cacturne ends up smashing them into the ground as soon as they reached it. "Cacturne!"

"Gah! Everyone attack!" Kurai commanded as all the Team Rocket grunts prepare to fight.

Suddenly a large sandstorm forms. "W-What is this!" Tori asks as she shields her eyes. Star tries to keep the sand away by flapping it's wings.

As the sandstorm subsides, Team Rocket sees that the Cacturne and Tori are all gone.

"What was a Cacturne doing here?" Luke asks. "And why did it help her escape?"

"Who cares right now? Just find that girl!" Kurai orders the grunts, who all scatter.

On the outskirts of the city. The Cacturne is leading Tori out.

"Thank you for the assistance, but why did you help us?" Tori asks.

The Cacturne just shakes its head before running off.

"Well that was random." Tori says to Star who chirps in agreement. "Well we made it nonetheless! So let's go!" Tori exclaims excitedly. Star also looks excited.

As they walk off, a shadow figure in a tree watches them leave. "Perhaps it's just luck I happened to be passing here." The figure says. "I guess I should get back soon." The figure jumps off and walks away.

Back at the Viridian Gym, Luke and Kurai stand in front of the monitor with Giovanni on it.

"You two failed again! How hard is it to defeat and make a little girl cry!" He yells at them. "You two have let me down on numerous occasions in this one day! Kurai! You failed to capture her and to defeat her Pokemon! Luke! You failed to tell me she had a second pokemon and failed to keep her as a captive!"

"We're sorry Giovan-" Luke begins but is cut off.

"Don't speak my name! Grunts refer to me as the boss." He tells them, making them go wide-eyed.

"Gr-grunts!" They both asks at the same time.

"Yes, you both have been demoted to grunts! If you want your place back, then bring me that girl's Starly!" He explains before the monitor goes off.

"So all we have to do is steal that little bird?" Luke asks.

"Sounds simple enough." Kurai laughs. Both of the demoted grunts laugh evily.


	6. Path Through Viridian Forest

Path Through Viridian Forest

"Ugh!" Tori groans as she walks through a forest.

Star looks at her and chirps worriedly.

"It's nothing Star, it's just that I've noticed since we started this, all the time I've had help either from that masked boy or from that Cacturne, hell even Prof. Oak helped against that Fearow!" She tells Star.

Star tries to cheer her up.

"Hmm, that's it! Before we leave this forest we're going to win our first real battle!" Tori exclaims.

Star chirps excitedly as well.

"Hehe! We ain't going to continue to lose anymore!" Tori exclaims excitedly.

Suddenly a big worm is crawling up her leg.

"….. " Tori looks down at it. " AHHH!" She freaks out suddenly and runs throughout the forest.

"….." Star face palms himself before following her.

After awhile, she loses the bug and is resting under a tree. Star flies down and lands on her shoulder.

"Heh sorry Star. That Caterpie caught me by surprise." She says before laughing.

Star sighs.

"Oh quiet you!" She tells him. "You know I can't stand bugs I don't really know."

Star rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a coward." She says before moving on. "I promise I won't freak out anymore." She tells him.

"HIYAAAA!" They hear someone yell before Tori walks in front of a guy holding a sword in her face.

"... Star … I'm going to freak out now." She tells him before screaming.

"Who are you to be wandering this forest?" The guy asks.

"Oh no, hold on!" Tori responds, now seeming angry. "You are not going to point a sword at me and think you can ask me whatever!"

"Eh!" The guy looks up at her and backs away. "You are a girl?" He asks withdrawing his blade.

Tori gets flustered and annoyed. "What the hell did you think I was!?" She yells at him.

"Ngh!" The guy steps back. "I apologize, I thought you were a guy who passed by earlier." He tells her.

"Hmph! Whatever, but who are you anyway?" Tori asks.

" I am Samurai." He tells her.

"Okay stop, so you're a samurai... named Samurai?" She asks him.

"That is correct." He tells her.

"This show didn't start off very well did it?" She continues.

"3 words: water wheel training." Samurai responds.

"Anyway, I'll be on my way out of here." Tori says before beginning to walk off.

"Hold it!" Samurai yells before blocking her with his sword.

"Hey what's the deal now!?" She asks.

"You are trainer are you not? Since you have entered my line of sight, we must battle!" He tells her.

"This is more based on the anime series than the game series." She responds blankly.

"Whatever, just battle me!" He tells her. "It's in the script so just do it."

"Wow we broke the forth wall too much." Tori points out.

"Very, but enough with it! Come out Pinsir!" Samurai throws a pokeball and a giant stag beetle with with a pair of sharp spiked pincers on its head appears.

"What the hell?! What is that thing?" Tori asks before taking out the pokedex.

"Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. Pinsir grips its prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far away." The pokedex informs.

"Seriously stop giving me bad news!" She yells at the device before putting it away. "Okay then, go get him Star!"

Star flies opposite from Pinsir.

"Pinsir! End it fast and use guillotine!" Samurai yells.

Pinsir charges at Star and clamps the small bird in it's pincers. "Staaaar!" Star shrieks in pain.

"No Star!" Tori exclaims, worried. "Use Swift!"

Star manages to use the attack, making Pinsir lose its grip and release him.

"Don't let it go! Use fury cutter!" Samurai commands.

The Pinsir attacks Star by slashes him with the pincers.

"Staar!" Star flies up while shrieking.

"Star! Shooting Star Storm!" Tori exclaims.

Star uses he's combo technique and a twister of wind and stars forms and strikes the Pinsir.

"No! Pinsir!" Samurai exclaims as Pinsir is knocked out. He returns it to it's pokeball. "What was that?" He asked.

"That was our special attack, Shooting Star Storm." Tori explains proudly, Star also looks proud.

"You idiot, do you know what you've done?!" He yells at her.

"Huh?' Tori and Star look confused as they hear loud buzzing noise coming from behind them. They both turn around slowly and see a large swarm of Beedrill. They both gulp in fear.

The Beedrill attack them as they begin to run off.

"Follow me!" Samurai exclaims, leading Tori in a small cabin.

"Oh thanks." Tori says while catching her breath.

"Are you okay?" The Samurai asks.

"Yeah we're fine, right Star?" She asks her bird friend, but realizes he's not on her shoulder. "Huh? Star? Star!" She starts yelling and panicking.

"Star Star!" Star shrieks, flying away from all of the Beedrill.

"Damn it! I got to go help him!" She yells before running out.

"Wait!" Samurai yells to stop her.

Tori runs out and sees the swarm. "Okay you bug bastards!" She yells before taking out a pokeball. "Come out! Butterfree!" She exclaims as she calls out her Butterfree.

"Freeee!" Butterfree exclaims.

"A Butterfree?" Samurai watches from a window.

"Butterfree! Use Spore Typhoon!" She exclaims.

Butterfree shrieks and starts spreading several different spores before using gust, causing the spores to form a tornado.

The Beedrill are attacked by the spores and they all take on several different status ailments.

"Star where are you?" Tori starts looking around.

"Wow what on earth was that?" Samurai asks himself.

"... Oops." Tori says when she finds Star, now passed out asleep on the ground.

Soon Tori is on her way out of the forest. "Finally almost out." She says happily.

"Hey! Wait!" Tori turns and see Samurai run up.

"You again?" Tori looks annoyed.

"About our battle, I just want to call it my loss." He says.

"Hmm? Why's that?" Tori asks.

"A true samurai knows when he's outmatched." He says.

"Bye." Tori is already leaving.

"Hey!... Impatient girl." He says before frowning. "Wonder if she knows that guy with that golden bird pokemon."


	7. The Golden Bird Trainer

The Golden Bird Trainer

After a trip through the Viridian Forest, battling a very out of place samurai, and defeating numerous Beedrills Tori finally finds herself in Pewter City.

"Wow not much here is there?" She asks Star as she walks around.

Eventually they find themselves at the Pokemon Center to rest.

"Ah! Finally we can rest!" She says before seating down. "Hmm?" She looks out the doors to see someone walking by with a strange Pokemon on his shoulder.

Star also looks interested.

"Come on Star." Tori says before following them.

They soon find themselves at a strange building with what looks like a giant rock for a roof.

"Hmm? Pewter Gym?" Tori reads the engraving on the rock. "Hey I bet this is one of those places that give out the badges!" She says excitingly.

Star chirps excitingly as well before they go in.

The moment they walk in, a giant snake-like beast made of steel lands in front of them.

Tori screams in shock, even Star is frightened abit.

"Steelix!" They see a guy run up to the beast.

"What was that?" Tori asked.

"How pathetic, are you sure you're an official gym leader?" Tori looks at a battle field to see a boy with long silver hair. Along with him is a bird pokemon that shines like gold.

"Wow what is that thing?" Tori asks before pulling out her Pokedex.

"Pokemon species unknown." The Pokedex informs.

"….. Wait what now?" Tori looks blankly at the device.

"I'll take my badge now." The boy tells him before walking to the other guy and gets his badge.

"Hey you!" Tori exclaims getting their attention. "There's no need to be so rude you know!"

"Hmm? What was that?" The boy asks.

"You heard me!" Tori yells at him.

Star glares at the gold bird which seems to simply look at him like he's nothing.

"If it's a fight you want, then enter the battle field and prepare to see how a true champion battles." The boy tells her.

Tori gets fluster and frustrated as she walks over.

"Hold it!" The other guy exclaims. "This field is only for official gym battles!"

"This won't take long." The boy tells him. "Psyren! Enter the field!"

As he commands it, the golden bird flies out into the battle arena.

"Ugh Star let's go!" Tori exclaims as Star flies opposite of the other. "Lets end it fast! Use shooting star storm!"

Star uses its combination attack and the field is soon surrounded by stars.

"Whoa amazing." The other guy says.

Although the boy she's up against doesn't seem too impressed at all.

"Your attack is flawed." He tells her.

"W-what?!" Tori asks as she gets more flustered.

"It's nothing more than a random chance to hit." He explains. "Besides, it can also be used against you. Psyren use whirlwind!" He commands.

The golden bird flaps its wings and a powerful burst of wind is blown. Suddenly the stars all fly at Star.

"Staaaaar!" Star shrieks in pain as his own attack begins to beat down on him.

"Ah! Star no!" Tori exclaims, worried now.

"Psyren finish that bird off for good." The boy commands. "Use Shine!"

Suddenly the bird flies up and produces a blinding light.

"Ngh! What the!?" Tori exclaims covering her eyes.

"STAAAAR!" Suddenly they hear Star shriek again.

"Star!" Tori exclaims.

Soon the light downs out and shows a passed out Star on the field.

"No! Star!" Tori exclaims before running up to him.

"Blame yourself for your Pokemon's injuries." The boy tells her as the golden bird, Psyren, lands on his shoulder. "You chose to fight, so it's your fault."

"….." Tori doesn't respond at all as the boy walks past her.

"Don't pick fights you can't win, it'll only hurt your Pokemon." He says as he walks out.

After he's gone, the other guy walks over to Tori and Star.

"Hey don't listen to that jerk." He tells her.

"… But isn't what he said true." She suddenly speaks. "It's technically my fault if Star gets hurt." She's now tearing up.

"Come on that's not true." He tells her. "Don't let some guy get to you."

Star gets up and chirps at her.

"Heh see, I think he agrees." The guy smiles at her.

"… Hehe." Tori giggles. "Well as long as Star can handle it, sorry for that moment of depression." She picks Star up and kiss his cheek before setting him on her shoulder.

"Heh, by the way the name's Brock." The guy tells her. "I'm the Pewter City's gym leader."

"I'm Tori, and I'm a lost trainer who obviously doesn't know what she's doing." She tells him before laughing.

Star chirps abit.

"Oh and this is my friend Star." She says while gesturing to him.

"Nice to meet you both." Brock says to them. "I suppose since you're here you want a battle."

"That would be great!" Tori exclaims, obviously excited.

"Whoa calm down abit, shouldn't you at least wait till your Pokemon feels better?" Brock tells her.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." She says nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Heh how about I make something to eat while to pass the time?" Brock asks.

"Wow you can cook?" Tori asks.

"Sure, I actually make food for people and Pokemon." He explains. "I'll be back with a few snack." He walks off.

"Wow a trainer who can cook." Tori says to herself. "Wish I was like that."

Suddenly an explosion is heard from outside.

"Ngh! What the!?" Tori exclaims before running outside.

The air is shrouded in smoke and dust.

"Ngh! What's going on out here?" Tori exclaims while covering her eyes.

"Psyren!" Tori hears the boy from before yelling.

Suddenly Tori also hears two familiar voices laughing.

"To cover the world in devastation!" Tori hears a familiar female voice.

"To create chaos in every nation!" A familiar male voice.

"To destroy the relations of truth and love!"

"To rise beyond the stars above!"

"Kurai!"

"Luke!" Both become visible through the smoke.

"Stealing Pokemon at the speed of light!"

"Just surrender now or prepare to lose this fight!"

"What? I thought left you guys in Viridian City!" Tori exclaims.

"Sorry little girl but you've become our new target." Kurai explains.

"It's all your fault we've been demoted." Luke continues for her.

"Let my Psyren go!" The boy, now also visible yells at them.

"Oh you mean this thing?" Luke asks as he shows the golden bird in a bird cage.

"Psyren!" The boy exclaims.

"Hey let it go you thieves!" Tori exclaims.

"If you want it then come save it." Kurai says before throwing out a pokeball. "Come out Sneasel!"

Sneasel comes out of the ball and slashes around.

"You too Gible!" Luke exclaims before throwing one as well.

Like before, Gible comes out and looks ready for a fightl.

"Ngh! Let's go Star!" Tori says as Star flies opposite of the other two.

"Idiot!" The boy yells at her. "What are you doing!? That's not your Pokemon, so don't risk your own Pokemons for someone elses! Besides it hasn't recovered yet from our battle!"

"Oh will just shut up already!" Tori yells at him.

He, however, doesn't seemed too phased but stops talking.

"Man, try to help someone and he goes off on me." She complains to herself.

"I've had enough of this! Sneasel use Icy Wind!" Kurai commands.

Sneasel begins to blow out a strong cold breeze.

"Star lets go!" Tori exclaims as Star flies at them.

In a matter of seconds, Gible and Sneasel are ganging up on Star.

"Ngh!" Tori begins to look worried.

'This doesn't make sense.' The boy thinks to himself. 'Why go against the odds? She obviously can't win the battle….' The boy suddenly smirks.

Star is now really weaken from all the damage he's taken.

"Hahaha! Now we're take these little birdies to the boss and get our reward." Kurai laughs.

"Overconfidence was your down fall kid, don't underestimate us again." Luke tells her.

"… Star now! Use wing attack!" Tori commands.

Suddenly Star gets back into the air and charges at Sneasel and Gible.

Both of them prepare and dodge the attack easily.

"Hah! That was too easy!" Luke laughs.

"… Hehe." Tori smirks.

"Huh?" Both grunts look back at Star as soon as he strikes the cage with Psyren. "NO!"

The cage falls apart and Psyren spreads its beautiful golden wings.

"Psyyyyyyy!" It shrieks loudly before rising into the air along with Star.

"D-Damn it!" Luke exclaims.

"GRR! GET THEM BOTH!" Kurai orders the two Pokemon as they charge at the birds.

"Heh Psyren Shine!" The boy commands.

"Star shooting star storm!" Tori exclaims.

Psyren produces a blinding light as Star using he's combination.

"What is this!?" The two grunts shout.

Soon the light dims and shows the two rocket Pokemon knocked out.

"This can't be happening!" Luke exclaims.

"Let's end it, Use Swift!" Tori yells.

"Psyren use Shadow Ball!" The boy commands.

Star fires a line of stars as Psyren fires a dark ball of energy.

"AHHH!" The rockets yell in fear as the attacks connect and sends them flying.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us!" Luke yells.

"We're be back for your precious little birdie!" Kurai yells

"But first, we're blasting off again!" Both shout as they disappear in the sky.

Tori falls on her knees and sighs.

"Why does this stuff only happen to me?" She asks herself.

Next thing she sees is a hand in front of her.

"Huh?" She looks up to see the boy.

"Need some help there?" He asks her.

"Oh thanks." She says as she takes his hand and is helped back on to their feet.

Star chirps excitingly.

"Psy!" Psyren seems to be thanking Star for the help.

"So does this mean we can be friends now?" Tori asks.

"Heh sorry, but as long as you're collecting these badges, we can't be friends. We're now rivals." The boy tells her, kinda scaring her. "Besides, to me, you've only just become a trainer."

"Wait what!?" Tori asked now flustered again. "I just saved your Pokemon and that's how you thank me!?"

"Heh, all I wanted was to learn what kinda trainer you are." He tells her. "You're the kinda trainer who really cares for her Pokemon, I found that out from your hesitation earlier." He explains. "But you're still reckless and inexperienced."

"Ugh! I just started! Give me a break!" She yells at him. "And don't go around toying with me! I actually bought that crap you told me!"

"Whatever, till we meet again." He waves his hand.

Psyren flies over to him and both suddenly disappear.

"AHH!" Tori screams in shock. "…. Who was that boy?"

Afterwards, Brock walks out.

"Hey I'm ba…." He starts before looking around. "Wow what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing too important I guess." Tori says.

"Well I brought some rice ball and some Pokemon food to recover before we have a match." He tells them.

"Oh that sounds great!" Both Tori and Star seem excited to eat.

Soon they're all eating outside the gym like it's a picnic.

'All right, after this I'll battle Brock to get my first badge and then it's on to catching up with that boy!' Tori thinks to herself.


	8. The First Gym, Battle in the Rocks

The First Gym, Battle in the Rocks

Pretty soon, both trainers are now ready and prepared to battle.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym Tori." Brock tells her. "As an official Pokemon League gym leader, I must accept your challenge. This shall be a best two out of three match!"

"Heh, then let's start already!" She says excitingly. "Star let's go!"

Star flies over to his side of the field. "Staaar!"

"Heh, go Geodude!" Brock exclaims before throwing out a Pokeball.

Out of the Pokeball, a giant rock with hands comes out.

"Geodude !" The rock says its own name.

"Well that's a weird one." Tori says before taking out a Pokedex.

"Geodude, the rock Pokemon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily." The Pokedex informs.

"So it's nothing but a oversized rock, no big deal." Tori says.

"Don't get too overconfident." Brock tells her. "Let the match begin!"

"Heh use Shooting Star Storm!" Tori exclaims.

Star uses the combination attack, but it doesn't seem to do much if anything.

"What the!?" Tori exclaims in surprise.

"Normal and flying type moves are useless against my rock types." Brock explains. "Didn't you know that?"

"No! No one told me about this!" Tori exclaims.

"Some types are weaker to others, as well as some types are stronger against other." Brock explains.

"… I wish I wasn't raised in a forest." She says depressingly.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!" Brock commands.

Geodude grabs one of the boulders on the field and throws it at Star.

"Star Star Star!" Star chirps in fear.

"Uh oh! Star use gust!" Tori exclaims.

Star begins flapping his wings and creates a gust of wind but the boulder breaks through the wind and strikes him.

"Staaaaar!" Star shrieks in pain as he falls to the ground.

"No Star!" Tori exclaims.

"Now Geodude! Rock Throw one more time!" Brock commands.

"DUUUUDE!" Geodude roars before lifting another boulder.

Star gets to his feet, and see Geodude readying the attack.

"GEO! DUUDE!" It shouts before tossing the boulder.

"Okay let's try this then! Star use shooting star storm on the boulder!" Tori commands.

"Staaaar!" Star shrieks before using its attack.

The stars and gust of wind apply force onto the boulder and eventually sends it back.

"No! Geodude look out!" Brock exclaims.

Geodude moves but is hit by several shards as the boulder shatters.

"That was too close." Brock sighs in relief.

"Man, how am I suppose to win against this thing?!" Tori asks herself.

"You found a way to use my attack against me, very resourceful." Brock tells her.

"Hmm? Wait…" Tori says to herself.

"Now Geodude! Att-.." Brock starts but is interrupted.

"Star fly at Geodude!" Tori exclaims.

"What!?" Brock asks in shock.

As told, Star charges at Geodude.

"What is she thinking? Geodude prepare to defend!" Brock commands.

Geodude crosses his arms in a defensive pose.

"Now stop and use shooting star storm!" Tori commands.

Both Brock and Geodude appear to get shock from this.

"Staaaar!" Star shrieks before using the attack.

The attacks bares down on Geodude at close range.

"Geo!" Geodude tries to stand its position, but is soon over powered and shot into a boulder. "Duuuuuude!" He roars before falling unconscious.

"No! Geodude!" Brock exclaims.

"Yes we did it!" Tori exclaims excitingly.

Star also looks happy.

"Geodude return." Brock says before returning Geodude to its Pokeball.

"Okay one more to go." Tori says to herself.

"I'm impressed, but I strongly doubt you can defeat this one." Brock tells her. "Come out! Steelix!"

He throws out a Pokeball and the same giant snake-like Pokemon from before comes out.

"Ahh! What is that thing!?" She asks as she draws her Pokedex.

"Steelix, the iron snake Pokemon. The iron it ingested with the soil it swallowed transformed its body and made it harder than diamonds." It informs her.

"Oh man how are we suppose to fight that thing!?" She asks, now worried.

"Heh how bout just surrendering and see if you can find a Pokemon more suitable to fight mine." Brock suggests.

"No way! This going to be fun!" Tori exclaims excitingly.

Star on the other hand, isn't too excited.

"Very well, Steelix use Iron Tail!" Brock exclaims.

Steelix swings its large tail and smacks Star right into the ground.

"Staaaar!" Star shrieks in pain.

"Star no!" Tori exclaims, now actually in fear.

"Steelix! Use Bind!"Brock commands.

"Steel!" It roars before wrapping its tail around Star.

Star shrieks louder.

"No! Let him go!" Tori shouts.

"Surrender and he won't have to continue on." Brock tells her.

"Ngh!" She groans as she falls to her knees. 'What do I do now!?' She thinks to herself before looking up. "Hmm?"

"Are you ready to submit?" Brock asks her.

" … Heh." Tori smirks before standing up.

"Huh?" Brock looks confused.

"Ok, let's go Star! Use Quick Attack!" Tori exclaims.

Suddenly Star flies swiftly out of Steelix's tail.

"What?!" Brock exclaims.

Star flies above, but is badly injured and won't last much longer.

"We get one shot at this!" She exclaims. "Star use Shooting Star Storm… downwards!"

"What are you planning to do!?" Brock asked.

Star follows his orders and fires his attack down at the field itself.

'What is she doing?' He thinks to himself.

Suddenly a shard of stone nearly hits Brock.

"…! Steelix! Get out of there now!" He exclaims .

Before Steelix can react, he is barraged by stones and shards coming off the field.

"Steel!" It roars.

"Come on just abit more!" Tori exclaims.

"Steelix!" Brock exclaims, worried.

Suddenly the field begins to crack, not only from the attack but under Steelix's weight.

"No!" Brock yells as Steelix continues to get hit.

"Starrr!" Star shrieks before stopping and falling to the ground, succumbing to his injuries.

"No! Star!" Tori exclaims before running onto the field and to Star. "Are you okay?"

"… S-Star.." Star chirps.

"Heh you did your best I guess, got farther than I expected." She tells him.

"Hey get out of there!" Brock exclaims.

Suddenly the field begins to break more, and soon began to fall apart into a large hole. Tori, Star, and Steelix all fall in.

"Ow!" Tori cries out.

"Steel!" It roars before fainting.

"Hey are you okay?" Brock yells down to them.

"Yeah we're all fine." She says before sighing.

Eventually they're helped out and now at a Pokemon Center for their Pokemon to heal.

"That was actually pretty fun." Tori tells Brock.

"Yeah, to be honest, I didn't think Star was going to be able to do much in that battle." Brock tells her.

"Yeah so did I." Tori says with a smile. "But as long as we're together we can do anything!"

"Heh you remind me a lot of a boy who came to my gym once and went against the odds." He tells her.

"Heh I guess I can't be the only idiot in this world." She says before both of them start laughing.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, this is for you." Brock tells her as he holds out to her a gray rock-like badge.

"Huh? What's this for?" She asks him.

"It's the Boulder Badge." He explains. "It's proof you defeated me in battle."

"But we never finished, neither of us won." She tells him.

"Not exactly, because he was weakened from your attack, the fall caused Steelix to faint." He tells her with a smile. "And you still had one Pokemon left."

Tori looks confused at first but slowly begins to understand.

"So this means I won my first gym battle!" She exclaims excitingly. "I got my first badge!"

Pretty soon, Tori gets ready to move on.

"Thanks for everything Brock."She tells him.

"Hey no thanks needed, I'm happy to help out." He tells her. "Your bag should have enough supplies to last you to Cerulean City."

"I can't tell you how grateful I am, without I would've gone off blindly." She says before laughing.

"Well I wish you luck on your adventure." Brock tells her.

"Star Star!" Star chirps.

"Heh Star make sure she stays out of trouble." Brock tells him.

"Hey I don't need him watching over me." Tori says, now annoyed.

Brock laughs. "Well see ya."

"Bye Brock." She smiles.

"Star Star!" Star chirps.

Soon they're on their way to where ever their adventure leads them.

On their way through a path, they fall down a hole.

"Ugh!" Tori groans. "What's with me and holes lately?"

They soon get out and looks at the hole.

"Wow looks like someone try to dig a pitfall right here." Tori says. "Wonder what kind of idiots do that and doesn't bother to fill it back up."

After that they now move on.


End file.
